


How Proud I Am To Be Yours

by ariadne_odair



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, I can not believe I wrote this, JUST, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, bit of body worship, christ okay, kink negotiation sort of?, the filthiest thing I have ever wrote, um sappy girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' forehead pinches, so Harry reaches up and smooths it out with her thumb. "I don't think so? I just want to make you feel good and I like - " She stumbles over the words and Harry puts the water bottle down. "I like the idea of - of making you - of turning you on."</p><p>Arousal ripples through her stomach and Harry breathes in. "Uh huh, and what else?" She's teasing Louis, lets a challenge bleed into her tone, throws down a gauntlet she knows Louis will pick up.</p><p> </p><p>- Please don't put my works on GoodReads or any other external sites! -</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Proud I Am To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty certain you're not supposed to eat someone out then rim them, but seeing as I've never done either and this is a work of fiction, then have at it.
> 
> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written and I am just. Shocked at myself.

Harry can tell Louis wants to tell her something. She spends the whole of lunch adjusting her ponytail, then the rest of it drumming her heels against the back of her chair. Liam keeps shooting Harry weird looks like: _she's your problem, do something._ Harry just frowns at her and squeezes Louis' thigh.

Louis parts her thighs which makes Harry choke a little. She snorts at Harry's apparent asphyxiation, so she's clearly not feeling too bad. Harry leaves her hand on Louis' thigh, stroking her pinkie slowly along the seam of her jeans. The way Louis shivers every so often makes Harry smirk, something she knows only turns Louis on more.

Liam has a shift at work so she leaves after a little while. She ruffles Harry's hair and smacks a kiss to Louis' head. Louis doesn't bother flipping her off, too engrossed in her phone. She's playing the latest Marvel game, something about the Avengers going to high school, and she already has an unhealthy obsession.

Liam leaves and Harry slides her arm around Louis' shoulders. Louis' eyes flick up from her game. Her hair is pulled into a messy ponytail, her eyes bright blue and burning. Harry could count every freckle on her cheek. She leans in and presses her lips to Louis', feels the soft touch of her mouth, swallows the whimper Louis makes.

"Gross," Louis mumbles when Harry pulls back, because she's a brat. Her cheeks are a flushed pink and her hand is still curved around Harry's arm like a vine. "Sappy, Styles."

Harry just hums and presses her lips to Louis' hair. Louis turns into the kiss, then tugs them both from the table. Their hands are entwined, palms sliding together and locking into place. Louis is quiet all the way home. Harry watches their breath curl like smoke in the cool air and thinks of the way Louis puts her cold feet on Harry's in the morning.

When they get home, Louis grasps a hold of Harry's collar and backs her against the wall. Harry's eyes dart to Louis' and she feels the snap of tension, before Louis' kissing her. Louis kisses her like Harry's made of glass, tender and careful and tasting of honey.

Harry likes it rough though, likes Louis to mark her up and pin her down, so she pushes back. She traces Louis' cupid's bow with her tongue, grins when she whines against Harry's lips and slips her tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis fists her hands in Harry's hair, tugging just slightly, and Harry whimpers as she kisses her harder.

They break apart when their lungs protest, lips slick and pupils blown. Harry reaches up to cup Louis' face, frowning. "Lou, what is it?"

Louis sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, and Harry carefully pulls her lip free with her thumb. Louis eyes her carefully, then swallows. The sound is audible in the hallway. "I want to try something different."

Harry hums. "Do you want me to curl your hair?"

Louis blinks. "What?"

Harry bursts into laughter, the tension snapping between them, and after a second Louis joins in. Louis slumps against the wall and hooks her fingers into Harry's belt loops. She goes forward easily, slipping between Louis' legs. "I'm guessing you meant something else?"

Louis leans forward and nuzzles her neck. "Hm. Something better."

"Like what?" Harry asks, gasping a little when Louis sinks her teeth into her neck. "This is a sex thing, yes? I feel like this is a sex thing?" She wraps her hands round Louis' forearms, clenching tight as Louis sucks a bruise into her neck. "Because I am A-okay with sex things."

Louis pulls back, pouting at her. "Yeah, it's a sex thing. Can you stop killing the moment?"

"We were having a moment?" Harry asks sweetly, then laughs when Louis scowls at her. "Okay, what is it? Be mature adults and have a discussion and all that."

Louis wets her lips with her tongue. Harry is transfixed by her slick mouth, then snaps back to reality when Louis murmurs, "I want to rim you."

Harry startles a little. Louis notices and flinches, so Harry presses a kiss to her shoulder. "Oh. Is this like a dying need or?"

"Fuck off," Louis snaps, and they both start giggling again. 

Then Louis reaches up and presses her thumb into the fresh bruise on Harry's neck, and Harry feels her stomach flip. It's like a switch has been flicked; sparks burst in her bloodstream and her heartbeat thumps in her ears. 

"Okay," Harry murmurs, and Louis must sense the change in her. Harry clears her throat, her palms suddenly sweaty. "I had a shower before lunch so like. I'm clean."

"You'll tell me if you don't like anything?" Louis murmurs, looking at Harry like she holds the sun in her hands. "We can just do a little, tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay," Harry breathes, and then they just look at each other. It's like they both have their toes curled over a cliff ledge, and no one knows who's going to jump first.

They both jump together.

Their actions are urgent as they run to the bedroom, jerky and awkward, dripping in desperation. Louis drops her shirt on the floor of the landing and Harry shoves her against the wall and bites her collarbone. Harry wiggles out of her jeans and Louis skates a hand between her legs, leaves Harry panting and pulling off her own jeans with trembling fingers.

Harry collapses onto the bed, tugging Louis with her. Louis laughs against her neck and Harry slides her hands over Louis' back, feels her skin burn into her palms, kisses a shoulder blade and sighs when Louis tilts her chin up for a better angle.

They get rid of their remaining clothing quickly. Harry lets her fingers walk over Louis' rib cage. Louis presses her lips to Harry's, licks into her mouth like she's trying to remember how she tastes. When they broke apart Harry mumbles, "I haven't shaved in a couple of days."

Louis rolls her eyes. "Like I give a shit about that. It's your body. I'm going to eat you out regardless. Do whatever the fuck you want."

Harry beams at her. "I know. Just like hearing you say it."

"Twat," Louis snaps, and Harry just beams. Louis gently blows on one of Harry's nipples, and Harry feels her body light up. She squirms as her nipples harden, can feel herself throbbing between her legs. Excitement rushes her bloodstream, a delicious feeling of anticipation making her head spin.

"Going to eat you out," Louis murmurs. She reaches behind Harry for a pillow, sliding it under her hips. She grips Harry's thigh when Harry makes to turn over, shaking her head. "I don't want to - do that yet. Want to make you come first. In case you don't like it."

Harry groans and smacks her head back against the pillow. "Jesus, Louis."

She's not sure what Louis' reply is, because then her girlfriend is settled between her legs. Louis carefully pushes her thighs apart and Harry can hear her heartbeat in her ears. There's a pause, and Harry can feel herself uncoil, her bones aching with wanting it so much, and then Louis' mouth is on her.

She can't help the whimper that leaves her throat. Louis lets her tongue trace her folds, as light as a feather. Harry keens when Louis licks up her slit, feels her just graze her clit before pulling back. "Louis, fuck."

"Not yet," Louis laughs. Harry can tell she's smirking and she's about to kick her in the head, but then Louis licks up her slit again, wet and messy and wide. Harry squirms at the feeling, at the way Louis parts her folds, presses her tongue to her hole, does everything but touch her clit. A distant part of her thinks of how _messy_ she must look, how _slick_ , and it makes something explode inside her.

When Louis finally tugs on her clit, Harry feels as though her whole body is on fire. Louis tugs on her clit carefully with her lips, presses against it with her tongue until Harry's shaking with pleasure. Louis flicks her tongue against Harry's clit, hard, and Harry comes. For a moment all she feels is white hot pleasure, burning through her body and vibrating all the way down to her bones.

She shudders afterwards, and Louis climbs up the bed. She kisses Harry with lips still slick, and Harry can taste herself on them, It only turns her on more, and she winces as she throbs painfully between her legs.

"Good?" Louis asks when she pulls away. "You okay, baby?"

 Harry shakes her head to stop her vision spinning. Louis reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a bottle of water. Harry watches her unscrew it, eyes transfixed by Louis' fingers, kissed with gold by the summer sun. "Never break up with me."

Louis laughs into the rim of the bottle, eyes crinkling fondly. "So you only want me for my body?" She waggles her eyebrows and Harry pinches her hip. Then she just leaves her hand there, because she likes the way her palms splay against Louis' stomach.

"Uh huh," Harry replies. "That and you make a decent mac and cheese."

"What a catch," Louis answers dryly, and they both smirk at each other. Harry loves moments like this, when the tenderness is stitched into the air around them, when she can feel the connection between them thrumming like a guitar string. 

"So." Harry strokes over Louis' hip bone. "I am, obviously, not opposed to anything you do with your mouth but is there anything we should talk about?"

She takes the water bottle from Louis. The plastic is still warm from Louis' lips, and Harry drinks at least half of it.

Louis' forehead pinches, so Harry reaches up and smooths it out with her thumb. "I don't think so? I just want to make you feel good and I like - " She stumbles over the words and Harry puts the water bottle down. "I like the idea of - of making you - of turning you on."

Arousal ripples through her stomach and Harry breathes in. "Uh huh, and what else?" She's teasing Louis, lets a challenge bleed into her tone, throws down a gauntlet she knows Louis will pick up.

Louis leans in close. "I wanted to get my mouth on your pretty, pink cunt. And then I wanted to get it on your pretty, pink hole."

Harry momentarily loses the power of speech.

Louis smirks. "Turn over, darling."

Harry's limbs feel clunky, like she's lost control of them. She turns onto her front as Louis slips the pillow under hips. It raises her hips, makes her bum lift, and her throat goes tight. Louis kisses her spine, presses her mouth to each bone. At the same time she runs her hands down Harry's torso, reaches around and lets her thumbs catch on her nipples.

"So gorgeous," Louis mumbles as Harry gasps. "So beautiful, H."

Harry closes her eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too," Louis whispers, and drags her hands back round to Harry's hips. Harry presses her face into the pillow, shivers as she lets Louis do whatever she wants. She gasps as she feels Louis bite her right bum cheek, sinks her teeth into the sensitive skin.

"Oh my god," Harry mumbles. She keens when Louis lathes her tongue over the sore spot. "Feels so good, Lou."

Louis takes her hands off her, but Harry can feel their touch burning into her skin. There's an agonising half a minute where nothing happens, and then Louis' spreading her cheeks. Harry moans as Louis licks over her hole once. It's wet, wet and slick, and she keens loudly as Louis licks over her entrance again.

Louis teases her, runs her tongue around the rim in soft, light, kitten licks. Harry can feel arousal building in her stomach. It feels _dirty_ and illicit and _new_ , and she cries out when Louis licks harder. Louis pulls back for a second, and Harry hears her heavy breathing cut through the air,

And then Louis' leaning back in, pushing her tongue past the tight ring of muscle and into her hole. Harry rocks her hips back automatically. The action is instinctual, desperate to feel Louis deeper inside her. Louis moans then too, and the vibrations make Harry's whole body tremble.

Louis pulls back again, and Harry can feel herself clench instinctively, desperate for it. "Lou, please."

"Baby," Louis breathes, and she sounds a little choked. Harry pushes her arse back, heady and desperate and swept up in how good Louis' tongue felt inside her. Harry mentally high fives herself on her choice of girlfriends when Louis complies almost instantly.

Louis swirls her tongue around Harry's rim. At the same time she reaches her hand around, cupping Harry's cunt. Harry muffles her scream in the pillow as Louis flicks her clit, hard, with her finger. Louis presses her tongue to Harry's rim too, and then Harry's coming for a second time.

Everything is heightened with sensitivity, and she blacks out for a few seconds. The feeling is so intense it makes her legs clench, her hands fisting in the pillow. Her body feels like a live wire.

She's dimly aware of Louis rubbing her back gently. Her hands dig into Harry's muscles, working out the knots. Harry breathes deeply, in, out, in, out. After a minute or so, Louis gently pushes at her side, getting her to turn over.

Harry lays on her side, lungs pulling in oxygen greedily. Louis carefully pulls the cover over her, pushing her hair away from her forehead. "Are you okay? Was that okay?"

"Shut up," Harry mumbles, closing her eyes, and Louis laughs. Harry dozes for a few minutes, hears Louis get up and head to the bathroom. She doesn't open her eyes when Louis kisses her nose, but she can smell mint, so Louis must have brushed her teeth.

"So we can tick rimming off the list," Louis begins, and Harry cracks up, 

She blinks her eyes open, scrubbing a hand over her face. "I guess it was _okay_."

"Fuck off," Louis scoffs, and Harry just grins. "I don't have liars in my bed."

"Our bed," Harry reminds her. Louis glows a little at the words, eyes lighting. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tomorrow."

"Uh huh." Louis shoves her gently until Harry turns the other way, then pulls her to her chest so she can be the little spoon. Louis. Is. The Best. "You can barely keep your eyes open, babe, but sure."

"I am," Harry says stubbornly, though it comes out mumbled through a yawn. "Going to fuck you so good."

Louis kisses the back of her neck. "Go to sleep, H. Love you."

"Love you too," Harry mumbles, and she can feel Louis shaking with laughter behind her. 

Harry waits until Louis' breathing is even, then says, "Going to fuck you on the balcony with the black strap on, so everyone can hear you scream."

Louis freezes.

Harry smirks. "Night, babe."

 

 

-

 

 

Harry fucks her on the balcony with the black strap on. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> here is my [Tumblr](http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/) which is mainly cute girls and Harry Styles and also a little teen wolf.
> 
> Also the next girl direction fic I am writing (currently working on) is an Alpha Harry / Omega Louis fic, so um. Stick around or subscribe or whatever if you want to?
> 
> here is the [ fic link!](http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/post/139073029147/how-proud-i-am-to-be-yours-pairing-harry-styles/)


End file.
